


A basic Rundown of Athras Shielan

by Mayfenhareltakeyou



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, General backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayfenhareltakeyou/pseuds/Mayfenhareltakeyou
Summary: This is quite literally just the major events in Athras' life, so that anyone extremely confused about her can skim through this and hopefully get a basic understanding. If you have any questions about her, or anything, for that matter, just shoot away in the comments; I'll reply. :)Athras has been in development as an OC for well over a year now, as has Alnifenen. After working on her for so long, I believe that I've pretty much sorted out everything for her, and her life, including events during and after Trespasser. I am now just awaiting Dragon Age 4 so I can further develop her.





	A basic Rundown of Athras Shielan

**Author's Note:**

> Bear this in mind: When I thought of making an OC, before I made Athras, I was in denial about Solas leaving the Inquisitor, so I wanted to make a character that would have been with him since he was young, and would continue to be with him until the two of them were really old. From there, I developed Athras, and her backstory, her shapeshifting abilities, and more. I hope you enjoy what I've written here, anyway. :) Enjoy the character that is the result of my denial.

Athras grew up in the same town as Solas did, up in the north east side of the Donarks. She was shunned and considered an outcast by the rest of her village, due to her mother's heritage, and her lack of magic. Her mother was a shapeshifter, as well as her mother before her, and so on. It is a gene carried from parent to child. Athras, unlike most, comes from a pure bloodline, meaning her family did not inbreed at all, or breed with anyone that did not hold the gene. Most of her village are descendants of the first elves, who like spirits, could change their physical appearance by using magic. Solas holds this gene, as well as Athras. Athras' favourite form is that of a 25 foot wolf, the same one pictured in all the pictures of Fen'harel on murals and such.

At the age of 180 (18 for us), Athras and Solas (16 at the time) both headed to Arlathan. There, she was introduced to the Evanuris, and more importantly, rebellion. She discovered that some of the Evanuris were using elves as slaves, branding them with vallaslin. Solas and Athras vowed to do their best to free the elves, and started a war. Athras holds a particularly big grudge against Andruil, as the woman captured, raped and tortured Solas for a year, leaving him permanently disfigured (he hides it using his magic, or a 'filter.') Athras set out on a mission after retrieving Solas to get revenge on Andruil, but in doing so, got herself trapped. Andruil tied her in a torture chamber and tortured her for 300 years. The night before Athras escaped, Andruil used a knife to dig a scar across the left side of Athras' face. This was the worst pain Athras had ever experienced, as the blade had dragged across her skull, and had scarred it permanently. 

After escaping, Athras and Solas continued their rebellion until Solas used his orb to lock the Evanuris away in the Fade, as them killing Mythal had pushed the two of them to breaking point. After this, and all the elves started losing their immortality, and their magic, Solas and Athras entered the Uthenera. Athras, however, was pregnant at the time of entering. Upon awaking, 979 years into the future (21 years before Solas), Athras gave birth, the pain rivalling that of Andruil scarring her, to a boy, who she named Alnifenen, after her childhood friend who was killed by Andruil. Unable to care for the child, as she was too weak after Uthenera, she found a Dalish clan and asked for help, hoping they could provide milk for the child. They tricked her, and instead of helping the two, and then sending them on their way once better, ended up taking the child, and knocked Athras out cold before they left. The woman who had assisted Athras was given a small pendant, and instructed to give Alnifenen the pendant when he came of age. She was also instructed to name him Alnifenen, after Athras and Solas' childhood friend who had passed during a battle with Andruil. When Athras awoke from being knocked out, she had no idea where she was. She tried following her scent back to the temple, but failed. She looked for years, 20, to be exact, before she found the temple again. Upon reaching the temple where he had lain, she noticed he was gone. She followed his scent to a town called Haven. She was going to join with him again, when the town was attacked by a Darkspawn magister named Corypheus. The followed the people of the town to a new place, named Skyhold. She noticed immediately that the fortress was the same one in which Solas and her had taken up residence during their rebellion. She was willingly captured by soldiers, who brought her in for questioning. She discovered the organisation that now owned Skyhold was called the Inquisition, which she joined after finding Solas, as he had joined prior to her. Eventually she met with the Inquisitor, who had a striking resemblance to Solas. She eventually realized that the Inquisitor, who was a 21 year old Dalish elf, was her son, who she had lost.

**Author's Note:**

> ...These two had a lot of sex.


End file.
